Follow Your Heart
by Tala-Moon
Summary: Hermione wishes she could do something to set things right again, and save the lives of her loved ones. What happens when she has to go back in time to make those changes, and meets all of the Marauders. What if she fell in love with one of them? RLHG
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story ever. I have decided that after reading all of these amazing time travel stories, I should write one of my own. This is my first shot at writing a story so please review with your comments! Thank you! WARNING: spoilers for book 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. J.K. Rowling is the mastermind.**

In the far corner of the library, Hermione was sitting in the aisle against the shelves, a massive book splayed across her lap. She read the lines over and over again, and repeated the words in her head, but they made no sense to her. Her mind kept wondering to the events of last year. She knew the school would never be the same, ever since Dumbledore's death. Her throat went dry at the thought of Dumbledore, and her eyes started to become very misty. How could all this happen to such an amazing wizard? It just didn't make any sense. There was no way that Hermione could foresee what would happen to Dumbledore, since she always felt that he would be alright. He was a constant in her life, as well as others, the protector, the teacher, the mentor. He was so wise, and seemed to keep a mystical glow of knowledge. Apparently he didn't know that Snape would betray him like that. How could he not know? Harry knew… Harry knew all of it, but she never listened to him.

At this thought Hermione couldn't hold back the tears which were fighting to break loose. The salty droplets silently crept down her cheek, and they stung. They stung a lot. Or maybe it wasn't the tears, it was the thoughts? Or was it her heart?_ Oh what does it matter now…_She thought. Then she realized the book she was holding started to get big wet splotches on it, and she half-smiled thinking about how much the page looked like some of the letters Hagrid sent them. He was always so sensitive.

_ Well, I guess there won't be much reading today. I can't concentrate anymore. So much for perfect Hermione staying on top of things. _

It was the beginning of September, the beginning of her seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall became the new headmistress, and there were a lot less students attending. Ron, Harry and Hermione decided to study at school, preparing for the fight with Voldemort. As time went on, they worked persistently, but they did not get any new information about the horcruxes, and where they could be hidden. The Golden Trio's hope started diminished at an incredible rate. In Hermione's mind they were losing. Something had to be done.

She wished that things from the past year never happened. She wished she could fix everything. She wished Voldemort's horcruxes were destroyed before he tried killing Harry. Hell, she wished that Voldemort was never born. But there was nothing she could possibly do now, except hope that Harry would kill the murderer with their help.

Suddenly, a thought struck her.

_ Why oh why didn't I think of this before! I am so stupid!_

She ran out of the library, surprising Madam Pince as she flew out of the door with incredible speed. She ran up the staircase, and she felt like she had a cup full of Felix Felicis. She knew this was the right thing to do. The idea seemed so simple and yet… crazy!

_ Crazy enough to work! I know it's going to work, it's like something in my heart that's telling me this is the right thing to do. It's fate, I know it. It's guiding my way! Finally, I can set things right!_

She came to a halt in the middle of a hallway and started to think really hard.

_ I wish to set things right. I wish I could fix everything… I wish I could prevent many innocent deaths ._

She opened her eyes, but nothing happened.

_ This is not a wishing well…I need a way to set things right, save lives of all the people close to me. I need to find the way… I need to find a way to set things right… I need to find a way to set things right…Oh hell this is not going to work, what was I thinking?_

She turned around, but she saw something appear in the corner of her eye. She turned around and smiled in spite of herself, and turned the knob, excitement rushing through her body. She walked through so fast, and slammed the door. However, once she did this, a great pang of regret overcame her as the door disappeared. She was in the isle between the bookshelves in the library again. Why was she here? She looked at the books all around. She took out her favorite book, "Hogwarts, a History" and it seemed really new, the pages looked untouched. Something wasn't right.

She kept walking slowly down the isle reading the names of the books out loud. Many modern books were missing, and some books were the kind that she has never seen before. She kept on walking, beginning to panic because of this confusion. She started to walk faster and faster down the isle reading the names of unfamiliar books.

_ 50 Uses of Unicorn Hair, Love Potions of the 16th century, Famous Wizards of the 70's. What? I've never seen these books before! Is Time Travel Possible… why is this book here? Of COARSE it is, with the use of a time turner! Potions of the Cent - ouff…_

She fell to the floor as she hit something solid. She figured she must have bumped into someone.

"I'm terribly sorry, I must have not been looking where I was go-" She said automatically, when her hazel eyes met a pair of amber ones. She suddenly felt nervous under the gentle, yet familiar gaze. Something was off.

"It's quite alright, I… I should have not been reading in the aisle anyways…" A voice said brightly. It had a ring of amusement and curiosity about it. "I haven't seen you around here before. How is it that you're a Gryffindor?"

It was a boy which seemed to be around her age, dressed in what looked like old-fashioned Gryffindor robes. A large book was hanging loosely in his left arm. He was incredibly handsome.

"Huh?" She asked confused. She was too mesmerized to understand what he was saying.

_She is so beautiful. She smells so different… out of this world! How is it that she has a Head Girl badge? I thought Lily was Head Girl... _

"Oh, Merlin, I'm so sorry for being so rude!" He blushed a little bit and reached out his hand to help her up. Hermione blushed, mentally cursing herself for staying on the floor like a right idiot.

As he stretched his hand out and touched hers, electricity seemed to run through their fingers and down their spines. Hermione blushed a little and looked down at her shoes.

"It was… it was my fault really, I was sprinting down this aisle, not knowing where I was going." She mumbled. _Who is this guy?_

Both of them looked at their hands, which were still connected, even though Hermione was back on her feet again. The boy shook it, and Hermione giggled at how silly the situation was.

"My name is Hermione Granger," She laughed, "And you can stop shaking my hand now that I've introduced myself."

"But I need to introduce myself like a gentleman." He said and hesitated before bringing up her hand to his lips and kissing it. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Granger."

He had stunning sandy-brown hair that was a little past his ears. It was a little bit messy but looked neat nevertheless. Hermione wondered if such a thing was even possible, before deciding that the look suited him. He had a gentle smile, and it seemed that he could never do anybody harm. But his eyes held a startling mischievous look in them. His eyes were full of life and excitement.

"And may I know the name of this wonderful gentleman that I had the fortune to bump into?" Hermione asked with an impish grin.

The boy grinned at her and answered her.

"Why it's Remus. Remus Lupin." Her grin faded and her face was full of shock. He stopped smiling, looking worried.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" He asked nervously, looking into her shocked and panicked eyes. _I knew I shouldn't have acted so much like Sirius..._

"I feel like… I am going to-" And with that she collapsed into him. Remus didn't understand why she passed out like this, but knew that she didn't have to go to the hospital wing just yet. Something was up, this girl was not from around here.

_Dumbledore will know what to do. I will take her to the Room of Requirement first. I need to get a potion that will wake her up._

And with that he took her into his arms and started to carry her out of the library.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! As I've said before, this is my first story, and I don't know if it's going to be any good. I need all the encouragement and comments that I can get. Thanks to all again.

_It's not awkward…there is NOTHING awkward about me carrying a girl because she passed out… a beautiful girl… bloody hell she's stunning! She must have a boyfriend… not that I was hoping for her not to have one. I don't like her or anything... I don't have enough reasons for me to like her. I mean she's gorgeous, in Gryffindor, mysterious, smells nice, and seems to have an interest in books just like me. By the name of Godric Gryffindor! I just met her! _

Remus was deep in thought as he carried Hermione out of the library. He got a very weird look from Madam Pince as he passed, and he blushed.

"She just passed out; I am taking her to … the hospital wing!" He told her matter-of-factly. The librarian looked unconvinced, but still went back to reading her book.

_I must not be seen. What if the guys see me like this? I don't want them to start ridiculing me… or worse- ridiculing her. She'd never talk to me again. _

Remus's luck seemed to be with him. As he stepped out of the library, the hallway was deserted. He moved swiftly through it towards the staircase, hoping that no one would be able to hear him.

As he stepped into the hallway where the Room of Requirement was located, he paused.

_I need a room where this girl can rest and feel at home in. _

Just then, a door appeared. Remus stepped in amazed. The room seemed so simple, and yet it shocked him. It looked so much like his room back at home, except the bed was smaller and had a purple comforter and pink sheets. There were two enormous bookshelves filled with all kinds of books, both magical and muggle. There was a desk with loads of parchment and quills on it. Nearby, there was a small table that had plenty of snacks and drinks. Remus looked at the chocolate frogs hungrily.

_No, those are hers you twit. Well first things first, I have to put her down on the bed._

He hesitated before placing her on the soft bed. He seemed to get used to the way her body perfectly fit in his arms. He wished that he could carry her somewhere further, but he didn't want the guys to see. Especially Sirius. He'd definitely use his charm once she awoke, and he wouldn't have a chance with her.

_Hey, whoa there. Me have a chance with her? I just met her, and I don't even like her yet. What do you mean "yet"? Am I supposed to like her? I need to go get Dumbledore and help me sort this out, I don't know who she is, or where she came from. Maybe she's not even my age, maybe she got Lily's badge by accident. I need to go get Dumbledore. But first, I don't think one can hurt. She won't notice._

He reached out to the small table and took one of the chocolate frogs. Just then, he heard movement on the bed and heard someone yawn.

"Hey, those are mine!" Hermione accused him, "Why are we… how did I get into my room?"

"I'm so sorry! You passed out in the library after I introduced myself, and I brought you into this room that… well it's a long story, but this is a magical room for all-"

"I know what the Room of Requirement is, thank you." Hermione cut him off, "This is so weird. How could this happen?"

_How far back in time am I? Professor Lupin is about twenty years older, so I must be in the seventies. Wait… If I am in the seventies then that means Dumbledore is…_

"You know about this room? But that can't be! Only me and-"

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore! Now!" She said way too cheerfully for someone who traveled twenty years back in time.

Remus looked at her odd.

_Can she read my mind? Or is it that she has just transferred here and needs her stuff?_

"I'll bring him here. Don't move, get some rest, I wouldn't want you to pass out again. Speaking of which, why did you pass out?" He asked concerned.

_I have so many questions for her. I can't go now._

"Don't worry about that now. Just go!" She pleaded.

"Not until you answer some of my questions." Remus demanded.

She smiled and reached behind her pillow. She took out a big chocolate bar which read "Lindt milk chocolate" on the cover. She smiled at her mothers' favorite muggle chocolate brand.

"I'll give you this whole bar of chocolate, and I_ promise_ I'll answer all your questions as time goes on." She said grinning. This is Remus, he can't pass off a bar of chocolate.

_She knows how to make me listen. I am so pathetic, just like a dog, and she is the girl holding the doggy treat. I can see it now, "Fetch, Remus, fetch Dumbledore!" I am not a dog! Well yeah, a werewolf is much different! Well, she did promise to answer all my questions. And look at her eyes, how can anyone resist them?_

"Fine, I'll do this just for you, Hermione." He sighed. Hermione looked pleased and urged him out the door. He turned around and pouted.

"Get out of my room, Mr.! Or you'll never be allowed back in here!" She laughed.

He stuck his tongue out at her and left.

_Well, that was the most immature thing I've ever done._

_He is so… funny! And full of life, unlike the Professor in the future… I feel so bad for him._

As Remus stepped out of the room and sighed. Then, out of nowhere came a sneeze, a snicker and a voice.

"Hey Remus, enjoy your time in the Room of Requirement?" It asked mischievously.

"Yeah Moony, and why did it _require _a girl?" Leered another voice out of nowhere.

"Sirius… James… I didn't do anything to her, and she just passed out for a while. I don't know the reason why yet. Excuse me, but I need to get Dumbledore, since that's who she asked me to get." Remus said uneasily.

The two boys reappeared from the cloak.

"Oh, well _that _explains _everything_!" Said Sirius, grinning at his friend.

"Mind if we go take a look at her?" Asked James.

"No, don't bother her right now. She needs rest, and I need to get Dumbledore. I need to find out why she's here and I've never seen her before. She's definitely not a first year." Remus said in a hurry.

Sirius and James looked at each other and smiled impishly. Then they turned back to Remus.

"Don't worry, we won't dare _bother_ her at all!" They said simultaneously.

_This is bad. I need to get Dumbledore before those two start asking her some embarrassing questions. I want to help her, not make her uncomfortable at a new school. I wonder how she found out about this room though… Oh well, she's going to explain that to me. She promised._

"Padfoot, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" James wiggled his eyebrows at Sirius.

"Depends… are you thinking about what would happen if the sun burns out?"Asked Sirius gravely.

"Err…No…" Said James confused by his friend.

"Me neither, James, me neither." Sirius laughed.

"That was not funny…" James criticized his friend with disgust as he watched him slap his knee and laugh like a little child. "Padfoot, lay off the sugar!"

"Fine, fine, lets go and see who this girl is and what she was doing with Remus." Sirius said excitedly.

"We need the room to meet the new girl." Whispered James, while giving Sirius a wink.

The door reappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry if the story is moving a little slow for you guys, I seem to like going into detail. Well, I hope you like the next chapter! And remember - the more you review, the more I'll want to update

_Wow… When I thought I had to set things right, I knew I would go back in time, but I didn't think I would go this far back. Oh well, I have to worry about not screwing up the time line too much, or I might not be even born. I could disappear on the spot! This is very scary to think about… But I have so many new opportunities now! I could save Harry's parents! And all of the innocent people Voldemort killed…is going to kill… Well, I'll just have to start thinking about how I'm going to do this. Wow… I am going to meet Harry's parents… I wonder if James looks just like – _

Just then, the door burst open and two boys were trying to squeeze through one little door at the same time.

"Me… first…James…" Sirius struggled to get through the doorway. Hermione gasped.

_Sirius… he's alive, and cheerful. They were right – he was very handsome back in time._

"There is no way you're getting through this door first, Mr. I-am-high-on-sugar!" Fought James. Hermione's eyes traveled to the boy with messy hair and glasses. He could have passed off as Harry's twin. Everything about him was exactly like Harry.

_No… not everything. His eyes are hazel, and full of life. Harry's eyes are green and are always concentrated, and carry an unbelievable load of pain that he had to go through over the years. This is Harry's father._

Hermione giggled as the crazy boys popped through the doorway and fell to the ground. Hermione sat up on the edge of her bed, watching their every silly move. Sirius stood up, brushing off the dust from his robes. Then his eyes traveled up to hers and he took a look at her up and down, as if examining her. Hermione felt quite uncomfortable, and blushed a little bit. James stood up swiftly, and gave Sirius a glare. Then he turned to Hermione and gave her a cheerful smile.

"You'll have to excuse Sirius here, he thinks he can just pick out girls as if he's at a grocery store." He laughed. For that, he earned a well deserved punch on the shoulder. James didn't even flinch, as if nothing happened which made Sirius pout. Then he stretched his hand to her."I'm James Potter, by the way. Sorry for being rude and not knocking on the door." Hermione took his hand and shook it with awe.

"It's nice to meet you, James. Don't worry, I am used to people barging in without permission, believe it or not." Hermione said, thinking of Ron and Harry. That brought a small frown to her face, thinking if she would ever see them again. "I'm Hermione Granger, its interesting to meet you all in this room... Who are you guys?" Of course she knew who Sirius was, but she felt it wasn't the best time to start explaining that she is from the future to save their lives.

Sirius stepped up to her and grabbed her hand, and brought it to his lips, much more confidently than Remus. "I'm Sirius… Sirius Black. It's a great pleasure meeting a wonderful girl like you, Hermione."

Hermione almost burst out in laughter. This was Harry's godfather speaking. He truly was a charmer, but she isn't going to fall for this trick. She isn't like most girls.

"Well, Sirius Black, that's very nice of you to say. Now, may I ask, how did you know I was here?"She smiled at both of the boys.

"Well, we saw you with our buddy Remus, and we just had to investigate!" Answered Sirius excitedly, "Speaking of Remus… what do you think of him?"

Hermione cocked an eyebrow.

_What do I think of him? He is the best Defense against the Dark Arts teacher in the world, he is gorgeous in this time, and he has interest in books which I respect deeply. I think he is way too paranoid about the whole werewolf thing, it's not like he can control it. He saved so many lives.I think he is amazing. He's pretty much my hero._

"Well, I've just met him. He seems very nice. He is out getting Dumbledore, because I need a word with him." Answered Hermione awkwardly.

"Oh, well he told us you passed out when he introduced himself. Why did you pass out?" James asked with interest.

_Why? I appeared in a whole different time, twenty years back. I saw my favorite professor when he was my own age, and he was drop dead gorgeous. That was a lot to take in, so I guess I passed out. Well, they've got me there, what can I say?_

The door to the Room of Requirement opened once again. This time there was no fighting about who would go first. Dumbledore kindly nodded to Remus, giving him permission to lead the way. Remus's eyes met Hermione's once again and he smiled at her. Her heart skipped a beat. She turned her gaze back to James.

"Well, I'm going to have to explain that to you later. First things first, I need a word with Professor Dumbledore." Hermione couldn't believe that she was going to see Dumbledore alive again. The thought alone made her so happy, but here he was, standing in front of her, with the usual twinkle in his eye.

Hermione noticed none of the boys were thinking about leaving. They just stood there dumbfounded, which made Hermione want to laugh. Here she was, back in time, three marauders were standing there, wanting to find out who she was, and Professor stood there patiently.

"May I have a word with the headmaster alone?" She said in a hopeful half whisper.

"It's alright Hermione, if you're here to make changes that include the boys, then maybe they should hear about this. Plus, I don't think that you'll be able to gain their trust by lying." – Dumbledore winked at her. She seemed apprehensive about this, but nodded. How could he know about this? She hasn't even said a word to him yet, and here he was, knowing perfectly well what was going on. She looked into Dumbledore's eyes and he mouthed "Legilimency" to her. She made an "o" shape with her mouth.

"Well boys, I guess you need to know a little detail about where I am from." Sighed Hermione.

_Oh boy, here goes nothing. They'll think I've gone nutters and want me to go to St. Mungo's. Well, I guess if Dumbledore thinks it's alright, I might as well tell them. It concerns them most of all anyways._

Remus was deep in thought. _What could she be hiding? I knew that she is not from around here, but how does she know about the Room of Requirement, and she feels so comfortable around Dumbledore, as if she's known him for years. Why do I feel so comfortable talking to her? I'd usually avoid talking to such a beautiful girl because I'd be too afraid to make a fool of myself. She seems to be so mysterious. Who is she?_

She took a deep breath."Ok, I know this may sound really weird, and you don't have to believe me, but I am from the future. I traveled twenty years back because these are really dark times, and we were losing the war to Voldemort. Too many of my close friends died. She had to stop herself from looking at Dumbledore and Sirius. I came back to stop all of the bad things from happening." – said Hermione, and then exhaled all the extra air. All of the boys stared at her in awe and disbelief. Dumbledore waited patiently for the boys reactions.

"Any grave enemy of Voldemort is a friend of ours!" Said Sirius, breaking the silence, after what seemed like eternity.

"And we can see you're a brave girl, using Voldemorts' name. Only Remus, Sirius and I dare speak it in this school. Everyone else seems to fear it." James added.

"Trust me, after facing Voldemort so many times, I don't think I would be scared to say his name." Hermione told him, and her face expression became truly heartrending. The boys were in shock. Dumbledore just looked at her with pity.

"You faced him numerous times? That must have been horrible. If you're here to fight him, you're not going to do it alone. We'll be at your side, won't we guys?" Remus said, feeling uneasy.

"Of coarse I won't face him alone. I just have information from the future, it could help us defeat him. I know Voldemort's secrets, his worst fears, and I know where he'd strike first. I know all of the people that would become Death Eaters. I think if I don't make any mistakes, I just might succeed." She said determinedly," Of coarse, much help would be appreciated." She added, smiling at Remus.

"Yeah, we'll help you Hermione!" Said Sirius and James nodded in agreement. Hermione's heart lifted. She had marauders on her side.

Dumbledore stepped in - "However, you have to promise not to repeat to anyone, not even Peter, about Hermione's real origin. She is a transfer student from an American wizarding school in Salem. Is that understood?" The boys nodded. "Dearest Hermione, you will have to attend all of the same classes with your new friends to keep this disguise. You are free to teach them during your free time, but make sure you take breaks and have a good time as well. I can see you've been under a load of stress. Visit me at my office and give me most of the information about the attacks. I will get the Order to work. Now, I will send you to go shopping for new clothes at Hogsmeade with the boys tomorrow. You are to tell all your fellow students that you've already been sorted when you came to my office, since your train here broke down and you missed the ceremony." Dumbledore beamed at her. "Today is Saturday, September 10th, 1985. I'm sorry this is so much to take in. Oh and you can borrow money from my own vault. You're my niece." He winked in her direction.

"Yes sir, thank you so much sir." Said Hermione with astonishment and excitement. She was going to have fun in this time.

"But I'm afraid to say that the Head Girl badge has to go. Lily would be quite upset if she saw you wearing it." He said to her. Hermione removed the badge and handed it to Dumbledore.

"I think this is it. Now why won't you show Hermione around boys, she is a new student after all." He grinned, with a final wink at them, and disappeared out the door.

_This is going to be a year to remember. _


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you everyone for you wonderful reviews. I hope you like the way this story is turning out. Don't forget, I love reviews. It gives me encouragement. Feel free to give me small suggestions and criticize me (in civil manner) if I might be doing something wrong. Well, on with the story.

"Well, I'm sure that Remus would _love_ to 'show you around', but me and my buddy James have some other business to take care of." – Sirius winked at James, which nodded.

"You guys aren't planning anything terrible, are you? Because it would be terrible if our Head Boy James got in trouble because he made the Slytherin common room filled with red and gold itchy powder." – Remus looked at James pointedly.

"Oh no Moony old pal, we are thinking of something better than _that_!" – Sirius grinned wickedly.

"Don't get caught." – Remus warned them, but then smiled back at them and winked.

"You guys are just like I pictured you to be… Quite amazing, really, that I never thought I'd see the day when I am going to be hanging around with the marauders." – Hermione said.

"Well, we're off. Now don't have too much fun without us, really. We'll meet you both at around nine? Then we have to have a little chat with future girl over there." – James yelled before kicking Sirius towards the door, which was laughing hysterically.

"Well, I see you've got the good impression of my friends… Bunch of idiots…" – Remus sighed at Hermione scratching his head, embarrassed. – "You probably think I'm a moron too, huh."

Hermione laughed, which made Remus frown. "Remus, Remus, Remus… I don't think you're stupid at all. Neither is Sirius or James. Don't forget that I am from the future, and I know a lot about the three of you." – Hermione said slowly, stepping a little closer to him. She smiled mischievously. – "and I know that none of you are up to any good, you little pranksters."

_She can't know about the marauders map… can she? Wait a minute… what if she knows about…_

"I know a lot more about you than you think, Remus." – Hermione whispered.

_Hahaha, his face is priceless! He looks so shocked. Oh, he looks kind of frightened too…Is he scared of me? Why would he be worried? Ooooh… He is worried that I know about his condition. Maybe if I tell him that he is my teacher that might cheer him up._

"And… and what kind of things do you know about me? Give me an example!" – Remus was overcome by nervousness. He felt very tense, and his palms started to get sweaty. She knew about him being a werewolf?

"Well, I know that you make the best DADA teacher in the world!" - she said with enthusiasm. Remus exhaled, and then looked up at her. A teacher? He was a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?

"You're lying. How could a wer… a guy like me get a job like that?" – he said, nearly kicking himself. He almost blurted his secret out to this gorgeous girl.

_This is it. I am telling him that I know he is a werewolf and I find nothing wrong with it. I'll make it sound like no big deal. That's it. _

"Well, yeah! You are so smart, and you were the only teacher that made us learn so much about it! You were always nice, and would help us out when we were in trouble. You taught my third year, but then, due to the fact that some students started realizing you were a werewolf you decided to leave. I pleaded you not to, because nobody really cared, but I guess you didn't really want to listen. Besides, the stupid job is cursed." – she said it all very fast, and it took Remus a minute or two to fully take in what she said.

"You know? You know about my condition, and you aren't afraid of me?" – Remus asked with disbelief.

"I'm sorry that you got bitten, but it's not your fault. I knew all along, I was the first student to put the puzzle together. First, when the Boggart turned into the moon. Then you were absent during the full moon. It all fit! Well, I just think you're a normal guy that just has a furry little problem once a month." – She giggled.

Remus looked at her in amazement. If he could, he would just kiss her then and there. She didn't care about his condition. He stared right into her eyes.

_Oh no… I think I'm falling too fast. This can't be happening to me. I am her professor for god's sake! But she is so stunning and I am not her professor now._

Hermione stared right back into his amber eyes.

_He is so good looking, and he's so sweet. He doesn't seem anything like his older self, except the fact that he's very intelligent, and caring. I wonder what he thinks of me. Wait, what? Why should I care? I can't like my professor. Can I?_

After a couple of minutes, they started to realize that both of them were staring, and both of them blushed crimson, but didn't look away.

_The strands in your eyes  
That color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath…_

Hermione took a deep breath, thinking about how much her heart was racing right now.

_  
Emeralds from mountains  
Thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth…_

Was it just him, or was there music playing in the room? _I must be losing my mind…_

_Tell me that we belong together…_

"It's my radio, I usually don't leave it on in my room, but I guess it has a mind of it's own in the Room of Requirement. This is one of my favorite songs…" – She whispered timidly.

_  
Dress it up with the trappings of love…_

"Have I mentioned… I've never met a girl who didn't think werewolves were scary." – said Remus slowly, taking a step towards her.

_  
I'll be captivated…_

"I think werewolves are fascinating. It's what makes you different. I think it's quite intriguing."- Hermione said in what seemed like a slow half-whisper. - "I think you're amazing, really. The most amazing man I've ever met." She took a step towards him, so they could hear each others breaths, synchronized. They could hear each others hearts beating. Both of them seemed to be enchanted. The gap between their mouths seemed to get smaller and smaller by every breath they took.

_  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows  
Of heartache that hang from above…_

As their lips were about to touch, there came a loud noise, and the whole room seemed to vibrate. Both Hermione and Remus seemed to awaken from their trance, and walked out the door to see what was going on.

"Oh no, I should've known, they are blowing up dungbombs!"- Remus said in an annoyed manner – "Come on Hermione, we have to leave before this whole hallway starts to reek."

He startled her by grabbing her hand and pulling her after him, heading toward the Gryffindor common room.

A/N: I know, it's a short chapter, but I will updatesoon, andthe next chapter will be much longer!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all again for your awesome reviews. They really make my day! Oh, and MAJOR thanks for the suggestions, 'cause remember, this _is_ my first story and I am new to this. Well, here's the next chapter, I really hope that you like it.

They ran like that for several minutes, and once they got to the portrait hole Remus dropped her hand. Hermione was a little disappointed, but didn't let it bother her.

"Hungarian Horntail," said Remus is a hurried voice.

"Oh, hello dear! Who's your new friend?" the fat lady asked Remus, who stood there impatiently. "Well, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"Later - Hungarian Horntail!" said Remus, starting to smell the nasty odor. _I hate having a keen sense of smell. What if they set it off right near me?_

"Alright, alright, stop rushing!" she said, disappointed.

As Remus climbed into the portrait hole, he swore he heard 'My name's Hermione Granger, nice to meet you'. Hermione appeared right next to him a second later. It was empty in the common room, most likely because everyone was already in bed. Remus sighed and went over to the couch, thoughts buzzing in his head. Hermione followed suit.

After a couple of minutes, Remus broke the silence, "Hermione…er… back in the Room of Requirement… what happened?" Remus said, feeling confused. "My mind seems a bit hazy."

"That's what I was going to ask you. It almost seemed like we… well, that we were going to…" she trailed off, her cheeks becoming pink. She looked towards the fire.

Remus chuckled nervously. "Yeah…well maybe it was the music, maybe it kind of… enchanted us?" he asked hopefully, trying to believe his words. This was all going too fast. He has to control his werewolf hormones, not let them loose. Even if this girl does except him for who he is, he's still just a professor to her.

"I guess…" sighed Hermione, not believing herself for a second. "Yes, that's probably it. It was a simple enchantment on that song."

Right then, the portrait door opened, and two boys tumbled in, laughing their heads off. They smelled pretty bad, but they didn't seem to mind at all.

"Enjoyed yourselves, have you?" asked Remus, covering his nose up.

"Words couldn't describe it, dear Moony!" Sirius squealed with excitement. "Too bad you weren't there to witness it Moony. You should have seen Snapes' face when we set the first one off! We've got to hand it to you, pal; you come up with the best ideas sometimes."

"Wait a minute… it was your idea to set the dung bombs off?" Hermione asked Remus with disbelief. Remus looked very uneasy and ignored her question.

"Of coarse it was Moony's idea! He is usually the mastermind behind our pranks. Obviously, Padfoot and I would've thought of those things someday as well, but our creative minds don't work as well as Moony's." James answered her question with enthusiasm.

_But I always thought he was the voice of reason. I thought he tried to stop them from pulling these ridiculous things. _

"Oh don't give him all the credit… I come up with some of the pranks too! Remus usually tries to prevent mine from happening though, 'cause he says they are too harsh." Sirius said, giving Remus an annoyed look. "Tries to keep us in line I guess. Some mastermind…" mumbled Sirius. "But you do have a brilliant mind, since it was you who constructed the map. I don't know how we would have gotten away with anything without it." Added Sirius once he noticed the glare that James was giving him.

"Wait, you were the one who came up with the Marauders Map?" asked Hermione, her eyes widening. Remus nodded as if it was no big deal, and she smiled. The map helped her so much over the years. It saved lives. "Brilliant invention, I'd have to say." She sat there, deep in thought, staring at the flames in the fire. Here she was, in the past, and she hasn't even been here for a whole day and she met so many people that had a huge influence in her life. If she was to change the future, she might not be able to live her old life ever again. At that thought, her eyes started to well up with tears. No more Harry and his heroic adventures. No more Ron, and the silly fights that they always had. No more Hagrid visits. No more looking into her smiling parents faces when she got off the train. When she got off the train? Where is she going to go over the summer? How would she live?

"Hermione? I asked you a question! I swear she's deaf! HERMIONE!" Sirius tried to get her attention.

Remus put his hand on her shoulder, and she was shaken away from her thoughts. She turned to him questioningly. "Is something wrong, Hermione?" She shook her head slowly and looked back into the fire.

Remus frowned and shrugged at Sirius. James, who was sitting on one of the big chairs by the couch, was playing with the golden snitch that he found trapped in his pocket. Sirius kept his eyes on Hermione, wondering what she could be thinking of that made her look so upset. Remus yawned and took out one of his books, convinced that none of them were going to say anything for a while. Everybody's heads turned as the portrait hole flung open, and two girls stepped inside.

Hermione gasped as she saw the girl with beautiful, long red hair, just like Ginny's. Her eyes were a bright, radiant green, just like Harry's.

_Wow… I wonder if that's… _

"Lily!" James yelled out, getting out of his chair, and quickly hiding the snitch in his pocket again. Hermione tried hard not to laugh as he ruffled his hair, and came closer to her.

"Oh, James… How many times did I tell you not to mess your hair up like that! It makes it look even messier than it usually does…" she said, brushing his hair out of his face.

"I know that it gets messier. I just like it when you try to fix it!" He smiled at her, with the most innocent look Hermione ever seen.

"James, you didn't do anything wrong today? Anything that a Head Boy shouldn't have done?" she asked cocking her eyebrow at him.

"Of coarse not, Lily! Who do you take me for?" he said, trying to sound offended. "Now give me a hug, I haven't seen you in _hours_!"

Lily giggled at her boyfriends' behavior, and hugged him lightly. She felt something moving in his pocket as she did so, and took it out with a swift hand motion.

"James, we've been over this before. You know you're not allowed to steal the snitch from the Quidditch supplies!" she shouted at him, disappointed.

" I didn't steal it… I borrowed it!" James chuckled. "Besides, it's not like Madam Hooch will find out that I did that. She doesn't check them until the next game!"

Lily sighed. "Some things never change…" With that she strolled over to the couch, and gasped as she saw Hermione.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't notice your presence. You must be the new student. Dumbledore made an announcement today at dinner. I'm Lily Evans." She smiled and shook Hermione's hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Hermione truthfully. It was a great pleasure to actually meet her best friends' mother.

"You'll be staying in the room with me and Jenna." Lily said excited. "JENNA! Come meet Hermione!"

Jenna was a beautiful girl with blonde hair, and blue-green eyes. She smiled as she ran up to Hermione, standing next to Lily. She glanced and made eye contact with Remus. Hermione noticed, with a pang of jealousy, that Remus' face became a light shade of pink as Jenna gave him a small wave. He hesitated and waved back. Jenna turned back to Hermione and smiled gently.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I know you'll love it here. I'm Jenna Spinnet." She shook Hermione's hand and then went over to the couch, sitting next to Remus. Hermione watched as Jenna asked Remus different questions about homework in classes. Remus told her all the answers confidently without gazing away from the book. Then Jenna took the book out of his hands, and read the title.

"Remus, you've read this book about a thousand times!" she exclaimed. "I've seen you read it in first year!"

"I like to read, and 'Hogwarts, a History' is one of my favorites." Remus said matter-of-factly, "Now give it back."

He was about to take the book away from him, but as he tried to grab it, Jenna pulled it away from his grasp. She laughed at his attempts of grabbing the book again and again. Soon he started to laugh, and sat back on the couch.

"I'm too tired to use my reflexes against the Gryffindor chaser!" he said, putting his hands under his head.

"I thought I told you to try out for the team this year. I think you'd make a great chaser!" Jenna pleaded.

"Jenna, I don't want to try out for Quidditch. I don't want to embarrass myself." Remus said, as if it was obvious. Hermione remembered how Professor Lupin, in the future, told her that he was too afraid to try out for the Quidditch team.

_Maybe I can change more than a couple of things about the future…_

"Quidditch? I loved to watch my friends play, but I was always too scared to fly. Actually, I still am." Hermione confessed, joining in on the conversation.

"Well, Remus here is an amazing flyer, but he never wants to try out for the team. Can you believe that? I've been trying to make him join for years; he'd help the team score some goals for sure!" Jenna said, very irritated with the fact that Remus wasn't going to try out again. "It's your seventh year, Remus! You've got to do it!"

"If I go to the tryouts, James is going to chose me because I am his friend, no matter how badly I do! I don't want that to happen." Remus finally said, annoyed with having this discussion again.

_Wow, he flies well and he still doesn't want to try out. If I could fly well, I would, but I am too scared to fly. James is captain, just like Harry. This seems just like the incident with Ron, when I helped him. _

"I think you should go for it. Tell James not to pick you if you're not good enough, that's all." Hermione said calmly. "My friend used to be so scared to go on the team, since he was nervous he'd embarrass himself, yet he still did very well."

Remus looked up and met her eyes. "You really think I should go for it?" he asked honestly.

"Well, yes. However, I don't know how well you fly, but maybe if you can show me I'll see if it's worth for you to try out." Hermione teased. "I don't know, you still might not be good enough."

Remus knew he was good enough to try out. Secretly, he knew he flew even better than Sirius or Jenna, and maybe even as well as James. "I can show you tonight if you want. I'm defiantly good enough, you'll see!"

"That's what I've been telling you every single year, Remus!" Jenna squealed. "And now you're just going to listen to the new girl?"

"Well, by the looks of it… yes." He chuckled. "Jenna, don't look at me that way… I'll try out if Hermione thinks I'm good enough, alright?"

Jenna nodded, and smiled at Hermione, mouthing 'thanks'. Hermione winked at her. Hermione looked around the room. She wanted to sit down by the fire, but all of the chairs were taken. She sat on the floor in the lotus position, and looked at what everyone else was doing. James was sitting down, holding Lily close to him, while she sat on his lap. They looked adorable together. It looked like they were sharing a whole bunch of secrets with each other, as they whispered, and giggled. Sirius was spread out all over the other chair, looking quite agitated; his gaze following Jenna's every move. Jenna was sitting on the couch next to Remus, babbling uncontrollably. Hermione couldn't handle watching the scene. From time to time Remus would make a remark about how fast she talks, which earned him a soft punch on the shoulder. As Jenna went from subject to subject, Remus' face turned light pink whenever she made a compliment about how he was the smartest kid in every class.

"And don't get me started on Ancient Runes – your hand is up _constantly_… I wish I was as intelligent as you, Remus…" Jenna kept going, with enthusiasm. Hermione was either going to gag, or punch Jenna in the face.

_I'm not being fair. I know she is flirting with him… so what? I'm acting just like when Ron was going out with Lavender. Remus isn't even going out with Jenna… is he?_

After another hour, Lily yawned and kissed James goodnight. Jenna followed her to the girls' dormitories.

"Hermione, don't come up yet, we want to clean up a little bit and get all of your stuff settled." Lily said to her, as she started getting up from the floor. "Don't worry, we WANT to do it. It means we get to redecorate the whole room!"

"Sounds exciting…" Sirius sighed sarcastically.

"You know you love to decorate, Siri!" Jenna laughed at Sirius, and patted him on the head before she walked up the stairs. Hermione noticed that Sirius half-smiled as she did so.

Once the girls were out of earshot, Sirius sat up in his chair. "Remus, you like her. I can see it." He said seriously.

Remus panicked a little bit. _Who did he have in mind?_

"Actually, if you ask me, I think Jenna likes _him. _Besides, she was the one flirting with him. It was obvious!" Said James matter-of-factly.

"Yeah? What was with Remus blushing all the time, then?" Sirius barked.

"Remus always gets embarrassed when people compliment him a lot. Right, Moony?" James asked.

"I've never liked Jenna that way, you know that Sirius." Remus smiled mischievously. "No need to get _jealous_." At this, James burst out laughing, and Sirius glared. "In my opinion, she was just trying to get you jealous anyways. Apparently it worked."

"You… you think so?" Sirius asked, calming down. "You think she might like me?"

"I'll have to agree with Moony over there." James said, nodding.

"Ahem…" Hermione had to get her attention, she felt like she didn't belong in this conversation. All of the boys looked over at her. "Am I supposed to be hearing any of this?"

The boys looked at each other, Sirius horrified. "You won't tell her, will you Hermione?"

Hermione laughed. "That you like her? No, I won't, your secret is safe with me."

_So Remus isn't going out with Jenna. Sirius likes her. _

Remus sighed. "Yeah, I knew that all those compliments were too good to be true." Remus said, making it look like he was very upset about the whole situation. "All along I guess I was just being used!"

"Moony, you are the most intelligent kid I know. Who else reads 'Hogwarts, a History' more than three times?" asked Sirius, his mood lifting.

"Err… I do…" Hermione blushed.

James and Sirius looked at each other, smirking. Then they looked at Remus, who was looking right at her.

"You read it too?" he asked amazed. She nodded slowly. "I've never met anyone else who read it all the way through, and you've read it more than once? Cool…" He blushed, and looked down at the floor, realizing that he was making too big of a deal out of it.

"Yeah, well… are you going to show me how you fly or not?" Hermione asked him, anticipation blazing in her eyes.

"Oh… so it wasn't a joke? You know that we would be breaking rules and all." He looked at her skeptically.

"I'm from the future, and you have much to learn about me. Now get the map and James's cloak, and then we can go. Oh, and don't forget to bring a broom!" Hermione told him.

Remus raced up to the boys' dormitories, his heart racing. He was really excited about flying at night – something he has never done before. _It would be incredible… _


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know, I know, I took a really long time to update this time. I had a load of homework, I'm sorry! This chapter is fluffy… but I hope you like it anyways. It's to a song "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton, and if you don't like it then please don't get angry with me! I just thought it suited what I wrote. Ok, here goes…

…**_Just a day..._**

Remus ran down the stairs at full speed, one hand clutching a parchment of paper, and the other holding a broom. The broom seemed very old fashioned, yet was fairly new. James gave him thumbs up and Sirius winked at him, as he followed an eager Hermione out the portrait hole.

"Hermione!" Remus yelled, "Hermione, wait! We have to put the -" A hand clasped over his mouth as he was pulled aside.

He heard a whisper leave a girls mouth. "Shhh!" Hermione said, "What are you doing, yelling across the hall? Are you trying to get us caught?"

…_**Just an ordinary day…**_

Remus turned around and half-glared at her. "Well that's why I was yelling, I was trying to get you to put the cloak on. I have the map, so I can tell that nobody is around…" Remus glanced down at the map, his face freezing on one dot. He quickly spread the cloak over both of them and mouthed 'Filch' to her, and she nodded.

_Lumos!_

Hermione's wand illuminated without any words said out loud. Remus seemed to be really impressed by that, since he gasped when he saw her wand. Hermione tried to stifle her giggles as she saw his astonished face. They walked for several minutes, walking through the hallways. Hermione seemed to notice that Hogwarts had minor differences about it, which included some paintings that she's never seen before, and interesting decorations of classroom doors that seemed old fashioned, and had the whole school had a whole different atmosphere. Hermione felt innocence present; no death took place at this school under the Dark Mark.

_No death took place at this school **yet…** And I am going to prevent it from happening. This feeling of innocence is going to stay here forever. Harry won't have to face death, or Voldemort in his future, and he's going to have his parents…_

…_**Just trying to get by…**_

"Earth to Hermiiiiiione…" Remus's voice shook Hermione out of her thoughts, she felt the wind brush against her face, and play with her hair. She finally realized that they were outside on Hogwarts grounds, standing by the forbidden forest, Hagrid's hut not too far away from her view.

"Why aren't we on the Quidditch Pitch?" Hermione asked him. He looked at her as if it was obvious.

"Lights stay on there, and if someone goes out there for an evening flight, they get caught. No one is daring enough to fly around here; it's too close to the forest, and to the Shrieking Shack." He explained. As he mentioned the Shrieking Shack, he looked towards the moon, and Hermione frowned.

_It's almost full moon. Poor Remus… He really shouldn't have to go through this…_

"Alright, ready to see the pro flier?" Remus said smugly. This surprised Hermione immensely, since Remus didn't strike her as the type that would brag. He smiled at her and laughed as she cocked her eyebrow. "I was kidding… but are you ready to judge me, miss?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said, as she felt a great gust of wind come upon them, swirling some autumn leaves around them, "Can you handle a little wind, mister Lupin?"

Remus looked at her, surprised. "You call this wind?" Just as he said that, another gust of wind came, making his hair wave in the breeze, "I'd fly in a thunderstorm just to prove to you that I can." He said in a fake conceited voice. She laughed at the picture. His chest puffed out, holding his broom, and his hair waving in the wind. He looked like a hero going on a rescue mission in the middle of the night.

"What?" he asked, innocently. He knew he must have looked ridiculous, but he could care less. He couldn't wait to kick off the ground and looked at Hermione with pleading eyes.

"Well, I guess you can fly now. I'll watch you from here." She said to him.

…_**Just a boy…**_

Remus, overjoyed, kicked off the ground hard and flew up at a completely vertical angle, towards the sky. Hermione gasped, and clasped a hand to her face. Her eyes followed his every move, as he darted back and forth, pulling crazy stunts. He did numerous flips in the air, then headed straight for the ground. He was about to hit the ground, but right when he was about to crash, he pulled the broom towards him and headed right back up. It didn't even seemed like he was trying hard; he was just having a blast, his eyes blazing with excitement and a smile tugging at his lips. He was a natural…

_Just like Harry… _

Finally, Remus glided towards her, his face a little bit nervous.

"So… how did I do?" He asked, avoiding her eyes, afraid that he didn't fly as well as she expected him to.

…_**Just an ordinary boy…**_

"You, Remus, are one of the best fliers I've ever seen in my life…" she said, lost for words, "All I can say is… wow! Why haven't you been on the team? You're crazy to think that you're not good enough, you're a natural!" She exclaimed.

Remus was shocked. He didn't expect this at all. Nobody said that to him about his flying, and he felt extremely flattered. He dropped down on the grass next to where she was sitting, a smile forming on his lips. Hermione gasped as she looked towards the sky. Stars were shooting across the sky, millions of them at the same time. Remus kept his wand low, so she wouldn't see that it was him doing a spell, making all the shooting stars more visible.

…_**But he was looking to the sky…**_

"Now that's what I call a meteor shower…" She frowned a little since the trees were in the way of her view "I just wish the trees weren't in the way…"

"I know a perfect spot where it would be an excellent place to see all of the sky, but we'll have to fly there." Remus smiled up at her, "That is, if you trust me enough with the broom."

Hermione looked a little apprehensive. "I was always scared of flying on the broom… I was never that great at it. I'm afraid to fall off."

…**_And as he asked if I would come along  
I started to realize-  
That everyday you find  
Just what he's looking for,  
Like a shooting star he shines…_**

Remus looked at her, pleading. "Trust me, I won't let you fall Hermione." He kicked off and hovered a few inches above the ground, his hands letting go of the broom, "I've got it under control. I would rather fall myself than let you fall, and I promise you that won't happen." He held out his hand to her. "What do you say? I promise you won't regret it…"

…_**He said take my hand,  
Live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand?...**_

She finally nodded, and took his hand. He helped her get on the broom, as she sat in front of him. She grabbed the front of the broom, and felt his hands go around her waist and hold the broom steady. She shivered as she felt his breath in her ear when he whispered "Relax, you look like you're going to strangle the broom."

She took a deep breath, and tried to relax, but a gush of wind came, making her sway to the side, and Remus caught her, around the waist, pulling her close. He chuckled due to the fact that she was trembling and her heart was racing. _How can be this scared of flying? _He didn't realize that her heart was beating so fast because he was holding her close to him, and he definitely could not notice her face reddening more and more by the second.

The wind was sprinting through the open field, whispering its secrets to the grass. It dances and twirled, throwing leaves of various colors all around. There were still drops of rain on the leaves from the previous rain, so the moonlight reflected in them, giving them an enchanting glow. Hermione was captivated in that moment. She just wanted to sit there on that broom, safe in Remus's arms, only a few feet above the ground. Her reverie didn't last long however, and Remus put his hands back on the edge of the broom and told her not to worry. _Easy for him to say… I saw Harry fall off the broom so many times; you'd think Remus had the right mind not to use something as dangerous as this to have fun… Then again, he **is **a Marauder. Plus, this isn't that bad… I've been through so much worse! Stop being a wimp and pull yourself together, you're supposed to be a smart, calm, collected girl. _As Remus pulled the broom upright, and they flew up with such speed that Hermione squealed and gripped the broom tightly. _So much for being calm and collected…_

Remus had a grin spread widely across his face, enjoying every moment of being in the air, and the wind playing with his hair, making it as messy as ever. He felt rebellious, free from all of his troubles. Nothing mattered anymore while he was up in the air – not his homework, not his lycanthropy, **nothing… **It was just him, the wind, and the broom. _And Hermione… _His smile grew even wider, his eyes almost glowing as bright as the moon.

They flew like this for about half an hour. Hermione was completely relaxed, against Remus's chest, looking up at the sky with delight. However, every time a gust of wind went by she gripped the broom tighter than needed, making Remus laugh. Finally, he slowly lowered them down to the ground. Hermione jumped off and gasped. They stood by the lake, a moonlight path was reflecting in the waters, making her eyes grow wide. Remus came up next to her, watching it with the same kind of amazement.

"So, do you do this almost every night?" She asked him, startled. "Sneak out after midnight and go for a flight on your broom?"

"No… I've never done this before. I'd do other things, like set up pranks with the guys, but never this. All of this is as new to me as it is to you. It's quite amazing, isn't it?" She nodded. Remus lay down on the grass, his hands behind his head, staring up at the stars. Hermione followed suit. It was the greatest feeling in the world for both of them. They never felt so relaxed. "It feels like I'm in a dream. It's the most amazing thing I've done, and yet it's so simple, you know?" He said softly. "Thank you Hermione… Thank you, I've probably never done this if you haven't come here…" She blushed at his words, her cheeks burning.

…**_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words  
Although they did not feel  
For I felt what I had not felt before  
You'd swear those words could heal.  
And as I looked up into those eyes  
His vision borrows mine.  
And to know he's no stranger,  
For I feel I've held him for all of time…_**

"It's getting kind of cold… and we have to wake up early tomorrow to go to Hogsmeade. Do you want to leave now?" Remus asked her, getting to his feet. He didn't want to go, but if he stayed any longer, he knew he wouldn't leave. Ever. Hermione nodded slowly, looking a little disappointed.

"What do you say we go for one last flight?" He asked, smiling brightly, showing his perfect teeth. She just smiled back and jumped back on the broom, and they set off toward the school.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know I know, it's been such a longgggggg time since I've updated and I'm terribly sorry. I was very busy with family and school, and my computer went crazy so I couldn't update anything:( please give me another chance!

Hermione and Remus made their way back through the castle, hidden under James's cloak. She was in deep thought. _Flying isn't like what I had imagined it to be. I mean, it's still pretty scary, but this time it was different. _A smile tugged on her lips, one true smile ever since she walked through the Room of Requirement.

Remus seemed to be lost in a reverie as well, thinking genuinely. _I've never flown like that. It was better than anything I've ever experienced. I wonder why it feels so… comfortable talking to her. It's like I've known her for years, but I've just met her. Sure, she's met me before, but why did I just go off flying with the girl I've just met a couple of hours ago? _He decided to leave that thought for another day, since it hurt his brain too much. It's one thing to run into a girl at the _library_, and one as beautiful as her. Then to find out that she came from the future in order to save the wizarding world? It was too much to think about this late at night. Or early in the morning. Whichever way you looked at it, it was best to just enjoy the night. Remus sighed and thought of the cool breeze blowing his hair in all directions, as he watched Hermione sit on the broom in front of him, terrified. He chuckled softly at the thought.

"What?" Hermione asked him, smiling. He shook his head and said 'nothing, I was just thinking'. She cocked her eyebrow, but left it alone. They stopped in front of the portrait hole, and Remus whispered the password. The door swung open to reveal two of the marauders fast asleep inside the common room. Hermione giggled at the sight of Sirius lying sprawled on the couch, drooling like a dog. James was curled into a little ball on one of the armchairs. The fire had only a little flame coming from the red-hot coals. Hermione came over and fluffed the pillow that Sirius knocked over, and put it down on the couch. She gently slid it under his head, and his head moved, sinking into the pillow. Sirius closed his mouth in his sleep and smiled contentedly. James seemed pretty cold, so she conjured up a blanket and put it over him. Remus watched as she did this, and smiled. _She really cares about us. _

Finally, Hermione came over to the space in front of the couch, before the glimmering coals, and conjured up a blanket and a pillow for herself. She looked up at Remus. "Are you going to go to bed now? It's really late." She asked him curiously.

"Nah, I think I could stay up a little longer. It's Sunday tomorrow. No classes. Besides, aren't you going to sleep? I bet you had one stressful and confusing day, being in a new time and all," He asked her, noticing her weary appearance.

"Nah, I'm not -" she yawned "-tired at all…" she smiled at him innocently, fully aware that he didn't believe a word she said.

"You should go to bed if you're tired, Hermione. We have to go shopping in Hogsmeade first thing in the morning," he told her as he sat next to her on the blanket she conjured up.

"If I go into upstairs now, I'll wake the girls," she said matter-of-factly. He stared at her, amused.

"So put a silencing charm around you. I'm pretty sure you're a bright girl, if you came here from the future to take on the dark lord," he said, chuckling. Hermione blushed. She needed time to think about the whole day, and form plans of how she was going to fix her best friends' futures.

She sighed and looked him in the eyes. "I think I can figure out what time I should go to bed for myself, thanks!" she said strictly.

Remus chuckled and she gave him a glare. At this he covered his mouth, trying to keep himself from bursting out laughing.

"Remus, this is not a laughing matter! I'm perfectly capable of making my own decisions," she stormed. Remus' face was turning red from trying not to laugh. "Remus, I'm serious!"

All of a sudden a groggy voice boomed from the couch "No, I'm Sirius!"

Remus couldn't hold it any longer, and burst out laughing so loudly that James sat bolt upright in his chair like a deer, or better yet, stag in headlights. Sirius groggy voice came back and he said "Bloody hell, Moony, if you don't shut up I'll stuff one of those humongous books you have straight into your mouth." Hermione couldn't help but start laughing herself. It was just a ridiculous sight – Remus doubled over, laughing like he was hexed, James sitting up with his eyes as wide as saucers, and Sirius, his hair so messy that you would have thought he has survived a tornado a couple hours before.

"Look who's back! What took you so long, Moony? We were going to prank the Slytherins, but it's too late now! What were you doing, snogging the gal from the future already? Tsk tsk tsk, I expected so much better of you!" James smirked.

Remus glared at James. "Of course I did nothing of the sort. I was trying to teach Miss Granger to fly, according to the fact that she's scared out of her mind to go any higher than two feet on a broom," he laughed as Hermione gave him a look "Well you weren't scared after a while, now were you?"

James looked at her eyes wide. "Don't tell me you don't like to fly. It's like a sin in the Marauders book. Even Peter likes it, even though he's… well let's just say he's not the most graceful flyer."

" I like it fine. I guess I just never thought it would feel so…"

"Amazing? I remember the first time I rode a broom. That was total chaos. Was sighted by about 50 muggles! That was one hell of a day, greatest feeling in the world," Sirius said his eyes holding the spark of life and excitement. He almost frowned as he added "Well of course I got whipped by my poor excuse for a mother, since I stole Regulus's broom. Thank god for your parents, James, I don't know where I would be if it wasn't for them."

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder how they manage to put up with you. You're such a bad little boy. And to think, they call ME the trouble maker! That's rubbish!" James said, smiling.

"Oh yes, 'cause you're such a good boy, James. You never sneak out and participate in the usual marauder pranks and mischief. Never gotten a detention in your life, have you?" Sirius laughed.

"And you'd never solemnly swear that you're up to no good," Remus added in a fake serious voice.

"Good heavens no! I mean I'm Head Boy, aren't I? I'd also never lie!" James sat back in his chair with a pleased sigh.

"Oy, Remus, since we're all awake due to your banshee laughter, how about you play us a song!" Sirius said, while examining a couple of strands of his hair that fell in front of his face.

Remus flushed and said "No. I'm not going to play, I'm quite tired." _Ok, I lied. But I hope that they buy it. I don't want to play in front of Hermione._

"Oh come off it Remus! I bet you're as awake as you are in the middle of the afternoon 'cause of your werewolf senses! Besides, I'm sure Hermione will like the way you play guitar. I mean,**_ I_** like it, and I'm **_quite_** a critic!" said James "But be careful not to screw up singing. Remember last time when in third year your voice **cracked** while you – ouch!" James got hit by one of the couch pillows that hit him square on the head.

"Oh I'm **not** going to sing. Sirius says I have banshee laughter, I can only imagine how horrid my voice sounds!" Remus said, glad that he found an excuse. He would rather die than sing in front of a girl. Not just a girl, a super girl that traveled from the future to fight the evil to save everyone's lives. Talk about pressure.

"Hold up, hold up… you play GUITAR? As in the muggle instrument?" Hermione asked with excitement. _Why haven't Remus ever told me this when he was my teacher? I bet it's because it reminded him of Sirius and James too much. That would explain it. _She made a note to ask Remus about playing an instrument in the future.

Remus blushed a deep scarlet. "I never told you before in the future?" Hermione shook her head. Remus's eyes went wide. "You mean I don't play it anymore? Well, I guess I'll play some for you now," he said, and took a deep breath.

_Now you better not humiliate yourself in front of her. No matter what you do, don't start singing. _

Remus took his wand out and smirked at Hermione, who was hugging a pillow on the couch. He waved his wand wordlessly, and transfigured the pillow into a regular acoustic guitar, making Hermione jump from surprise.

"Here you go Remus, seems to be I have a guitar on my hands," she said, as she handed the guitar over to him hastily. "Now let's see what you've got!"

Remus gulped, but kept his cool. He started strumming the guitar with ease, as James and Sirius sat back on the couch. Hermione gasped at how skillfully Remus played. Remus didn't strike her as the kind of guy to play guitar. She liked this side of Remus. She was mesmerized, as she stared at Remus's hands hitting the strings, and if she didn't know any better, she'd say that it was done by magic. James whispered something to Sirius, which made Sirius's eyes light up with eagerness. Hermione noticed the mischief in his eyes, but decided to ignore it. James took out his wand, and pointed it right at Remus. He whispered a spell, and before Remus could stop him, he started singing to the song he was playing. His face turned red, and he looked to the floor as he sang. Hermione smiled as he sang the song beautifully.

_We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
This beautiful lady that's walking around with me.  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight." _

I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.

As Remus sang this, he glanced in Hermione's direction. Their eyes met for a split second, but she averted her eyes from him and looked to the floor._  
_

_And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you._

Sirius and James were gaping at Remus as he finished the song.

"Moony, that was pretty impressive," James finally said.

"How was that impressive? Isn't that how I always sing?" Remus asked, irritated.

"Yes, well the spell I cast on you was supposed to make you sound worse if you were nervous. Seems like you weren't nervous to sing in front of Hermione after all!" he said.

"Yes, well that's probably because I know her in the future. I can't be uncomfortable in front of my student, now can I?" Remus stated.

"You've got a point there, Moony. OH MY GOD, speaking of the FUTURE" Sirius said excitedly, "Hermione, what are we like?"

That same evening, Hermione was bombarded with questions. She told them that she couldn't answer them all, since it could be dangerous. When the boys persisted, she said she was much to tired, and needed a lot of rest.

Sirius sighed, and took both James and Remus by the arms and make his way up the boy's staircase. Right before they opened the door, they bid Hermione goodnight. Once they were out of sight, Hermione put her head in her hands trying to sort out all the events that occurred that night.

A/N: I know this chapter was terrible, but I haven't written anything in a while, and I have tests to study for. Please give me a chance, the story will pick up the pace and I'll try to update quicker!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you so much for all your wonderful comments! Especially to the helpful criticism, 'cause lets face it – I'm no J.K. Rowling, and I make many mistakes. I'm sorry for not updating in forever, and I have a list of excuses for it but I doubt that you want to hear that… sooo on with the story! And hopefully I'll update much sooner next time.

Hermione lay on the couch, watching the red hot coals in the fireplace. She looked at the hovering clock in the common room that read "3:16 AM". The clock was very intriguing, since it was in a shape of a lions head, and the numbers were glowing in its eyes. Hermione wondered why the clock wasn't there in her own time.

Her mind was reeling. It seemed like she just traveled on the biggest roller coaster in the world on high speed. She wanted to be back home, in her own time. She wanted to see her best friends. She wanted everything to go back to normal. But did she really?

_You go back in time in order to set things right, and you start losing your head. Way to go, Hermione. What next? You're going to fall in love with one of the marauders! This is rubbish, I need to destroy Voldemort before he finds out that a girl came all the way from the future with the intentions of killing him. Oh Merlin, who am I joking? How can **I **destroy the "**one-who-must-not-be-named." **Besides, what if I screw this up? What if I make things worse? This is too much. I'm not destined for this. This wasn't in the prophecy…_

The image of Harry came into her mind.

_**Flashback**_

"_**Hermione, this is TOO much for me. I can't be destined to do this. I don't WANT to be the 'boy who lived', I don't want to be the one boy who must save the wizarding world! I can't handle the pressure of being responsible for saving the lives of all the good people!"**_

_**Harry broke off, standing on his knees. He's finally come to it. He broke down. All of the terrors of the past years came bursting out of him just like out of a broken bottle. His eyes started to fill up with hot tears as he kept going.**_

"_**Hermione, you have to understand what I am feeling right now. I want to be normal. People walk by me, and they give me jealous looks, 'cause they want to be heroes! They don't know what I'd give to be just like them! I want to have parents. I didn't want to see Cedric die… I want my godfather to be back… And now Dumbledore… Hermione, I'm scared… What if you or Ron would be the next targets? I would not be able to go on if something happened to you two…" **_

_**Hermione sat down on her knees next to him. She hugged him, as he cried into her shoulder. She started crying herself, since she never liked to see her best friend break down like this.**_

_**End Flashback**_

_Well, Harry, I know what it feels like to be you right now…At least about the pressure… the pressure of a thousand dragons pushing on you…_

As the last tear left her cheek, she fell asleep on the couch of the empty common room, without any knowledge that she was being watched.

Remus lay awake that night, thinking about the mysterious girl that he just met.

_It's just my luck. A beautiful girl who adores books comes into school, and accepts me for who I am and she's from the future. Not that I like her that way or anything… I mean, I just met her!_ He thought about the whole thing for a second. _I'm just fancy – I mean **fascinated **by her. I don't fancy her. I don't. I'm her professor, which means that she's my student. That's just wrong. That's wrong on so many levels…A student. MY student… that came into the past to **save the wizarding world**…_

"Oy, Jamsie! Wake up, pumpkin!" Sirius said in a sing-song voice, and slapped James's face lightly. James groaned and looked at the clock. His eyes went wide and he shot Sirius a look.

"Sirius! Eight o'clock in the morning? You've got to be kidding me; you better pray that I won't hex you to the next century!" James screeched. Sirius looked at him sternly, and shot back.

"James! Don't act like you don't know what this is about!"

"Bloody hell, Sirius! What are you going on about?" James yelled, wide-eyed.

"Oh, very FUNNY! You know fully well that marauders are not supposed to prank each other! It's breaking the marauders code!" Sirius started to scream louder, waking up Remus, who rubbed his eyes and watched Sirius in amusement.

"Where is he, James! What did you do to him this time? I swear, your pumkin juice won't taste very good today if you don't tell me what you-"

"Padfooooot! What in the name of Godric Gryffindor are you shrieking about!" James yelled, jumping up from his bed and facing Sirius.

"My CAT, James! MY CAT!" Sirius bellowed. "What did you do to him? Did you trap him in that toilet again? Or did you stick him on top of the Astronomy tower… without any food, or shelter… WHERE'S MY CAT, JAMES?"

Remus sat back, and covered his mouth as best as he could to keep himself from laughing. It was hysterical. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought that Sirius loved that cat more than any of his girlfriends. He never mentioned it out loud, knowing fully well that it could put him at a serious risk of being hexed.

James laughed, but seeing as Sirius gave him a death glare, he put on a serious face.

"I did nothing to your cat **this** time, I'm afraid. I saw it lying on your bed yesterday!"

"Yeah, well it ain't there now, pal, is it?" Sirius muttered, while searching under his four-poster.

"Crooksie, where are you? Crooks?"

Remus got out of bed slowly and quickly made his escape to the bathroom. He was followed by Sirius's shouts 'IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT MOONY!', and Remus quietly replied with a 'I simply don't know what I would want to do anything with your stupid orange hairball' loud enough only for the ones with truly keen hearing to understand.

"Hermione, you can't be serious! Why can't Myrtle be my girlfriend?" Harry exclaimed, insulted.

"Well, first of all Harry, she's dead. Second of all, you hate her, don't you? Oh come on you always did! Ron tell him!" Hermione pleaded.

"I think Harry should date whoever he wants. I mean I'm dating Mrs. Norris, and you never complained about it!" Ron reasoned.

"Well, that's a lot different!" Hermione retorted "It's good to not get in trouble with Filch for a while."

"Hermione!"

"What? It's true!"

"Hermiiiiiiioneeeeeeeeee!"

"What, Ron, WHAT?"

"HERMIONEEEEEE!" Came the voice again, and Hermione opened her eyes and came face to face with Sirius.

"Who's Ron?" Remus asked.

"Who's hollering?" Hermione asked, ignoring Remus.

"I am. Now do you mind? That's my cat you're holding!" Sirius said, stretching his arms out toward the fluffy orange cat.

Hermione looked at Sirius like he had four heads. _What cat? I'm holding an animal? AAAAAAAAAH I am!_

"Crookshanks?" She asked, amazed.

"You know Crooks?" Sirius smiled "No wonder he came over to you. He's not an ordinary cat you know."

"I know… He's mine in the future." She said quietly.

"YOURS? Why isn't he mine anymore?"

Hermione looked at him sadly. _Oh yes, Sirius, I'll tell you that you couldn't keep your orange furball 'cause you went to Azkaban for a crime you didn't commit. _

"You gave him to me… As a gift…" she said slowly.

"We must be truly good friends then, huh?" Sirius said joyously, while taking his beloved cat back from his future owner. "Now tell me, dear Hermione… did you fall for my charm in the future or in the past?"

Hermione scoffed and ruffled up his hair. "Neither, silly."

Sirius stared at her wide-eyed.

Remus and James burst out laughing while Sirius stood there gaping at Hermione. Hermione looked surprised and started to blush slightly, trying to find out what she did wrong.

"It's alright, Hermione. He's just surprised 'cause you're one of the few girls that turned him down." Remus said, and looked over to Sirius, who was working intently on fixing his hair "You're also the first girl to ruffle up his hair. He gets very touchy about his hair…"

James smiled at her and nodded in a overly happy fashion. He came over and patted Sirius's back, while saying "good one, bud. I'll never let you live it down." To make matters worse, he ruffled up Sirius's hair all over again.

"Don't even try fixing it, Sirius. It looks better this way." Hermione laughed.

"You think?" Sirius conjured up a mirror and examined his looks.

"Well… no." She smiled mischievously. "Since I see no difference!"

"It's a burn, after burn, after burn, isn't it Hermione?" he said dramatically. He put his fist to his heart, saying "I feel like I've been stabbed in the heart. Save me, my princess, please save me! Tell me you fell for me once you laid your eyes upon me!"

Hermione cackled evilly. "NEVER! For I fell for someone else, someone much more of a charmer than you could ever be!"

All of the boys perked up, and Remus eyed her suspiciously. _Did she love someone else back in her time?_

"Who is it then? Who!" Sirius asked, taking her hand and kneeling before her. It was hysterical how dramatic the scene looked. People came piling into the common room, and stood in shock watching the dreadful fiasco. "Tell me his name, this 'charmer' of which you speak? How could he steal you from me? HOW?"

Hermione decided to keep the drama going, and brought her hand up to her forehead and turned her face slightly."I don't think I should tell you, dear Sirius! It might hurt you too much!"

"Then HURT me, princess! Hurt me! I need to hear the name of the one I've lost the most precious treasure to!"

At that, Hermione sighed and picked up Crookshanks and started petting him. "I guess I must tell you now that he's in the room with us."

Around 14 boys shared glances, some looking extremely hopeful. Remus just looked at her intently. _I know it's not me…please let it be me, please let it be me… but it can't be me, can it?_

"The name of one that I've fallen for…" Hermione looked around the room impishly, and glanced at every guy in the room. Her eyes spent an extra second when they met with Remus's. She swore she saw a glint of fear mixed with something else. But why?

"…is Crookshanks!" and she held up the cat in her hands to laughter of many people. The room was filled with applause and bravo's as Hermione bowed. The marauders laughed really hard, and Remus's face filled with color again as relief washed over him.

When everyone made their way down to breakfast, they noticed someone missing.

"Where's Jenna?" Sirius asked, while taking a big bite of his toast.

Silence.

"I think she might have gotten upset by the whole fiasco this morning. You made it seem like you fancied Hermione." Remus said quietly.

"Well its good then, she got the dose of her own medicine." Sirius chuckled.

"I don't know about this Sirius… I heard she went to the girls bathroom and stayed there. She wouldn't let anyone else in." Lily sighed.

"Oh no… that seems all too familiar…" Hermione whispered, thinking back to her first year. _I've already changed the timeline… this can't be good._

"What? OVER ME?" Sirius sprung to his feet, his face full of concern. "Which floor?"

"Third… but Sirius, don't you think she might not want to see you right now?» Lily asked, looking up from her breakfast. She was surprised to see him run out of the great hall. "Oh no… I hope that he knows what he's doing."

None of this would have happened if I didn't put on a show in the common room this morning. It's scary how time could change because of such little things. I hope I didn't screw anything up by doing this…

After observing the unique time-traveler, Remus has come to a conclusion that her mind wasn't on eating her breakfast. In fact, it was far from it. _I wish I knew what she was thinking…It must be so scary for her. Time-traveling is very dangerous. Of course, if she's here to defeat Lord Voldemort, she must be willing to take that risk. I can't see how she's going to take on him and his followers without any help. I feel obligated to help her. No… I want to help her. But would I just get in her way? _

"Remus, if you're not going to eat your muffin, can I have it?" James reached out and swiftly grabbed the blueberry muffin of his plate "Thanks, Moony. You're the best friend a marauder could ask for!"

"Ha ha ha. Hilarious. Give me back my breakfast!" Remus said, eyeing James with a glare.

Just then, a piercing scream filled the great hall. Hermione instantly reached towards her pocket, where her trusty wand sat, waiting for its moment of glory.

Heads turned as a group of men in glowing blue cloaks walked through the great hall. Their faces held grim and fearsome expressions. As Hermione watched them with a curious stare as they walked past their table, making their way to Professor Dumbledore. The Great Hall fell silent, and Hermione noticed she wasn't the only one who was curious to find out who the men were.

"Who in Merlin's name are those neon-cloaked Hinkypunks?" James asked, in a half-whisper. Remus gave an exasperated you-should-know-this sigh at James. Hermione gave Remus a questioning look.

"Oh come on, _you_ don't know either? Even Sirius would know that these men are Hit Wizards. It's strange that they have come into the school. They are the wizard police from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad who deal with criminal masterminds." He said matter-of-factly.

Hermione was almost offended that she didn't know such an 'obvious' fact. Then again, she was impressed by Remus's knowledge. She looked towards James, who was stuffing his face with muffins. _At least someone in here has a good head on their shoulders. _She thought and laughed at him.

"You don't suppose that a criminal broke into the school?" Lily asked them, concerned.

"Nah… Theweshh nho whaey tghagt chgoud habn'," James spoke as food was falling out of his mouth. He swallowed. "Hogwarts is fully protected with charms and enchantments. And nobody could get past Dumbledore – he's one witty old dude."

"What do you suppose they want with Dumbledore then?" Hermione asked Remus.

"Well, it would make sense that there is trouble with the Death Eaters again. It must be getting a little out of control. Dumbledore is a wise man, and has more knowledge than all of those wizards put together… and multiplied by 27 million!" Remus answered.

"Why twenty-seven?"

"My favorite number." Remus shrugged and took a bite of his toast.

"Speaking of numbers… Arithmancy is our first class, Hermione." Lily told her, taking out her schedule.

"Should we wait for Sirius?" Hermione asked as she watched the group of people gather all their bookbags.

"Nah. He'll come if he chooses to. He's not exactly an expert at Arithmancy." James said, chuckling.

"I can't imagine why!" Lily exclaimed "All he does is drool over Jenna and try to show off. Last time he tried conjuring up a flower and ended up burning a bit of his hair when the flower exploded in his face."

"And you could only dream about what kind of expression he had on his face when he burnt it! It was hysterical!" James burst out laughing.

" Rumors are that his eyes got a bit misty after that accident, but Sirius insists that part of the flower got into his eye." Remus finished, and smiled as Hermione chuckled.

"All in all, there's never a dull moment when Sirius and Jenna are in the same class together. Especially because Sirius keeps making a fool out of himself." Said Lily.

"Oh, then I hope he shows up then." Laughed Hermione, as they slowly made their way up the grand staircase.


End file.
